Try To Escape
by Kurai Tsuki Kage
Summary: Serena manages to escape every obstacle that blocks her path. Whether it be a Rapist,a Kidnapper,or her annoying Father-In-Law,she always manages to escape.Until she meets a mystery man in her hide-out...
1. About Try to Escape

_***I put this under mythology because in Chapter 5, it goes into the myths/history kind of thing revolving around Heaven, Hell, God, Lucifer (Satan) and how Michael, Damon, and Serena are all involved in that little wrap around. It should also be under spiritual, since you'll find out in Chapter 5 why Serena is involved in all this in the first place. But it dealt more with romance and with legends/myths about angels, devils, fallen angels, and the worlds of all them; including the human world. ENJOY!***_

**About Try To Escape**

Serena manages to escape every obstacle that  
blocks her path. Whether it be a Rapist, a Kidnapper,  
or her annoying Father-In-Law, she always manages to  
escape.

Until she meets a mystery man in her hide-out. Michael tends  
to make her feel fear like none she's ever  
experienced. Worse than the fear she felt when the worst  
kind of man got that horrible manic gleam in his eye.

It was fear of what she felt for him.

She tries to escape it, tries to escape HIM.  
But is it possible? Find out in the new story about to come  
out soon:

~Try to Escape~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angelic Wings**

My feet hit the pavement hard and fast. Behind me, I heard hard panting. He was chasing me, all because someone had shoved me into him at the market.

The minute we had collided, he had come up behind me and growled into my ear, "You'd better be good where I'm going to take you, brat," and reached out to snatch my wrist. Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me down an alley, out to the street, and down toward the only safe haven: my hideout.

I use that hideout for everything. Whenever I'm running away from something, or someone, I'd go there. No one is ever able to catch me there. It's like a force field would go up, propelling anything that came near and keeps it invisible to everyone except me.

I rounded a corner and leaped into the hole that led to my get away. Once inside, I peek out the window.

"Come out, you stupid brat! What are you afraid of? I ain't going to hurt you," he leered.

"Yea, right," I mutter. All he wanted was to hurt me. That's all they ever want. Slowly, I creep to the other side, the side that leads into my backyard. Crawling out, I spot my loyal cat peeking at me from behind the bushes.

"Hey there, Tiger," I snuggle him close to me and carry him into my house.

"Serena! Is that you?" My room mate, Christine comes into the living room, headphones hanging around her neck, hard rock music blaring from them.

Tiger's ears pulled back and he started hissing at them and sprang at Christine's shoulder. Laughing, she turned quickly to the side and caught him in her arms. Petting him, she buried her face into his neck.

"You playful thing. One day, you're going to regret it,you little rascal," she giggled, letting him free.

Laughing, I went over to the couch and flipped on the t.v. set. She wandered into her own room for a bit before emerging once again, looking worried.

"Serena? I just noticed...why does your hair look so chaotic?"

"Um," I hesitate. She always is so over protective over me. "You see, this guy started chasing me and-"

"Again? Serena! You have to be more careful!" she exploded, instantly blaming me for whatever had happened.

"It wasn't my fault! Some idiot pushed me into the guy, and he over-reacted about it. That's all," I defend myself. Sighing, I turn off the screen and head into my room and close the door. I was too tired to deal with her, let alone to watch t.v. What I needed was a good night's sleep.

The next morning, I awake from a weird dream. All I could remember was huge wings embracing me while a warmth surrounded my lips. Licking them, I could still taste the sweetness of who ever left that wonderful flavor on them.

Sitting up, I tried to remember more. All that appeared was feathery wings and appealing lips. Hm, why would that come up?

Getting up, I wandered into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and noticed a note sitting on the counter.

Serena,  
I'm going to work a bit early. Grab yourself anything to eat. Be safe!  
Your caring friend,  
Christine...xoxoxo

Poor Christine. Having a danger magnet as a best friend. Leaning against the counter, I remembered another piece of my dream.

Deep blue eyes gazing at me with such warmth and tenderness, you'd think me, and who ever was looking at me like that, were lovers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Haunting Blue**

Everyone told me I was good at escaping danger. I never believed it, at first. Then, after so many run-ins with criminals, and always escaping unharmed, I began to believe it. The incident with the kidnapper proved that theory correct...again. The smartest thing my parents did before they died was create that play place for me when I was younger. They had no idea it would turn out as a hide out for their danger magnet of a daughter.

Sighing, I rolled over. It was Saturday night, a week after that crazed man almost got his hands on me. I had nothing to do, no where to go, no friends to hang out with; Christine was at her parents' place. No boyfriend...I had nothing. Just a lonely night lying on my bed, staring out the window that showed me a beautiful scene.

The moon was really bright, almost like the sun, but more magical. It illuminated the entire block, the stars assisting this casting of a magical glow. Almost like I was in a trance, I got off of my bed and went to the backdoor and walked outside. Standing in the full light of the moon, I spread my arms out, closed my eyes and leaned my head skyward. Smiling, I basked in the full moon's glow. That is, until steel grip grabbed me from my waist and yanked me behind the bushes. Everything was a blur.

Hands were working fast. The edge of my shirt was pulled up. My zipper came down and I felt a sweaty palm grope my lower abdomen. A fast breath was hissing in my ear. Finally, I realized what was happening.

"No!" I screamed into the night. The minute it escaped, the sweaty palm covered my mouth.

"Shut up," the voice whispered angrily into my ear. "If you keep quiet, you won't get hurt."

My eyes grew wide. Hurt? Wasn't this guy hurting me already? Struggling, I tried to escape his evil hands. I heard him swear to himself before holding both my arms down with one hand while his other worked furiously with my pants, struggling to get them down. Okay, so I couldn't use my arms. I'll just use my legs then. Summoning power in my legs, I kicked hard, thrusting my body forward. If anything, it loosened his grip on my arms. As he concentrated on securing my legs underneath him, my hands sailed through the sky and made contact with his nose. As he cried in pain, I jumped up and started running. I don't know where I was going, just that I wanted to get away. Seeing an alley, I sped toward there. It was dark, and safe; he wouldn't see me there.

I was almost raped, I thought distantly. Looking down, I noticed my shirt was still astray and my pants were about an inch below my waist and my zipper and button was undone. Cursing, I reached down and fixed them, making sure they were normal again before I allowed myself to sink to the floor.

After a few minutes, I stood up, sighing. This was no way to spend the night. I wanted to get back to my bed, where it was comfortable. He should be gone by now. Off hunting me down, or another innocent victim. Just as I was about to leave the safe of the alley, an arrogant voice came from the shadows.

"You looked pretty appetizing a minute ago."

Oh...my...god. He found me. He found me even though I was sure I had left him way behind me. Turning, I was prepared for another fight. Although, none came. Because it was a different man. A much more handsome man. He walked away from behind the shadows and stuck his hands in his pockets. Smiling cockily at me, his eyes roamed my entire body. Uncomfortable, I shifted slightly, which caused his eyes to fly up to mine. Peering into mine, I saw that his were a very deep blue. Come to think of it, they looked exactly like those in my dream. Allowing myself some bravery, my eyes traveled down to his lips...which looked so appealing. Just staring at them, I tasted that sweetness again on my own. Licking my lips, I looked back at him. He was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, with what was supposed to be a bold voice. It turned out sounding nervous.

"Oh, nothing." Walking closer, he reached his finger under my chin, lifting my face toward his so we were barely an inch apart. "Only that you look so beautiful in the moonlight."

With that, he turned and began to walk back the way he came.

"Oh. By the way, the name's Michael. See you around...Serena."

He knew...my name? How? Did I say it? Thinking through our entire conversation, I didn't remember saying my name. But, how did he know it? Strange...

Shaking my head, I began to head home. I was tired of tonight. It started out beautiful and ended up leaving me scared and curious. Amazing how both emotions could mix together like that.

Once I entered my room, I collapsed into bed and turned out the light. That night, the same man as before starred in my dream. The only difference was that he had a face...

The same face as the man I had met in the alley...with the same haunting blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heavenly Kiss**

"I'm back!" Christine sang as she burst through the door to see me lying on the ground, unmoving. Gasping, she came over. "SERENA! Are you OK?" she collapsed next to my side and began to check my heartbeat, pulse, everything.

"Ngh..." I moaned, rolling over.

"Oh thank GOD you're alive!" she poked me. "You scared me half to death! What's the matter with you?"

Suddenly, flashbacks of the previous night flashed into my mind. The near rape, sprinting down the street and leaping into an alley for safety...and that man. Smiling, I recalled his eyes, his lips, his voice. Then I remembered what he told me. You looked pretty appetizing a minute ago...What did he mean by appetizing? Frowning, I sat up and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" I ignored her and continued to walk down the street.

"SERENA! Damn it! Don't worry me like this!" She was about to follow me, but I motioned for her to stay.

"I'll be back in a bit, don't worry so much," I turned to smile at her before continuing to walk along the street.

A few minutes later, the same alley that I ran into last night came into view. Drowning myself in the shadows, I poked around the place, wondering if he'll possibly show up at the scene of the crime. Just him saying I looked appetizing was a crime.

"Well, hello there Serena. I didn't expect you to return so soon."

I turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw a pair of teasing blue eyes stare at me. "What do you want?" I asked him, voice strong.

He smirked at my show of bravado. "You, obviously," he said, his tongue swiping across his lips as he looked over my body once more.

"I'm not some play thing!" I said menacingly. "You can't just come out of that stupid hiding place and woo girls into giving themselves up. It doesn't work like that, and it sure as hell wouldn't work on me."

"Oh really?" he said, smoothly gliding across the asphalt to my side. He leaned close to me and whispered, "We'll see about that."

His breath caressed my face, his sweet smell entered my nose, making me sigh. My lips curved into a smile against my will, a smile that said I enjoyed his closeness. He faced me head on and looked into my eyes before bringing his face lower...lower...until his lips touched mine. I couldn't resist him. I couldn't escape. No matter how much attitude and defiance I aimed at him, he still thought he could win me over by this? I wasn't going to admit it to him now, but it was working.

His lips moved so slow, so soft, so wonderfully against mine. Of course, mine responded. His hands reached to me, my waist, my hair, my face, exploring me and only me. Exploring it with his hands just as he was doing earlier with his eyes. Oh how wonderful his hands felt. So warm, so strong, so heavenly. They felt as if wings were caressing me in his hold. His lips feathery soft and sweet. They reminded me of the sweetness of the lips I dreamt of on a previous night, but his were ten times better. More sweet. Much more soft. I couldn't escape him...

This thought ran through my head, running wild as my hands reached up to stroke his hair. Everything on him was soft, yet strong and manly. I could picture myself with him forever, in the most happiest of places. No matter where I would wish to go, he would be there with me. That's how I felt just now.

"Serena," he murmured. I sighed and continued to kiss him fiercer than he was earlier. Understanding my need, he pushed me against the alley wall and matched my fierceness. His hand was reaching under my shirt...his fingers played at the skin exposed...

"Wait," I got out before I felt his lips kissed my stomach softly. My hands were still in his hair, running my fingers through them. He didn't stop.

"Michael..." I said in a whisper. I guess he heard the nervousness in my voice because a minute later, his eyes were level with mine once more.

"What's wrong, Serena?" he said, eyes searching mine for an answer.

You remind me of the man in my dreams, I wanted to tell him. You have the same mouth, the same hands, the same eyes...

Instead, I told him, "I barely know you..."

Nodding, he ran his hand through his hair and backed away. "I see..." His eyes looked sad all of a sudden, as though I didn't remember something I should have. He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry!" I cried to his back. Lowering my voice to a nearly audible whisper, I murmured, "I want you."

As if he could hear me, his eyes lit up, his smile returned and he winked at me before he disappeared once again in the shadows. Smiling myself, I walked back toward my house where Christine was probably worrying about me like always.

That night, I dreamt of nothing more than the same man in the alley way, no longer a mystery, no longer a stranger...but my secret lover.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stranger's Kiss**

Christine was playing with Tiger when I came out of my room. Her music was off, for once, which explained Tiger's willingness to actually be around her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Christine greeted me while waving a string of yarn above Tiger's head.

"I'm thinking about stepping out today and-"

"Absolutely not," Christine cut me off. "I am not having you go out by yourself. Not with all these dangerous run-ins you've been having lately. I don't think so."

I stared at her. Did she not see this was urgent? I had to see him again. These dreams were starting to become repetitive to the point of irritation. And what was with him making it like he knew me from who knows when? I had to get answers. Did I know him from somewhere but just forgot? I'm not sure. That's why I needed to see him again.

I turned to leave, despite Christine's cries. I closed the door and wandered toward the now-familiar alley way.

"Hello?" I called, waiting for him to emerge. He didn't. "Are you there? Michael?" Nothing. Nice, he shows up when I don't want him, but when I'm actually calling him, he doesn't show. Real nice. "Michael, if you don't come out, I will personally make sure you're bleeding the next time I see you."

"Now, now. That is no way to treat your 'secret lover', now is it?"

I looked toward the voice and noticed a man with shocking red hair. His eyes were an eerie yellow that shined bright with mischief in the shadows.

"I don't know you…" I muttered.

"Of course you don't, my dear. For you have no memories of knowing me. You have no memories of knowing him, either. Poor, poor girl. You lost out on so much. Yet you have so little…" he trailed off, eyeing me with a look of hunger. "You do look quite delicious. No wonder he never forgets…"

I glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? Memories? Memories of what?"

He merely grinned. "You'll find out soon enough," he stepped toward me, with lithe movement like that of a predator. He placed his index finger under my chin and forced me to look at him hovering over me. He looked like he was about to speak, but his eyes flickered down to my lips and something changed. A softness entered his gaze. The sudden shift in his demeanor shocked me to where I couldn't move away when he came closer. His lips dipped low, his eyelids closed and he kissed me.

His kiss was different from Michael's. Much fiercer. A deep hunger buried somewhere within him that needed quenching. His arms were like a straight jacket holding me in place. I couldn't move. Even if I wasn't shocked in a statue-like paralysis, I wouldn't have been able to move. What was this? Why was he kissing me like this? Why did his gaze soften upon looking at me closely? I didn't understand. His kiss wasn't something I wanted. Wasn't something that my body was eagerly waiting for, as it was with Michael.

His lips slowed after a while. Calmed down and began to move slower, much more passionately than they had at first. But it wasn't what I wanted. My lips were working along with his against my will. As if they knew him, as if they were familiar with his kiss. I had no explanation, no hope of understanding. The answers lay with him and Michael. And neither were speaking of these "memories" I supposedly lost.

His arms slowly let me go, his lips softly kissing me still. His lips lingering on the corners of my mouth, my cheek, traveling down to my neck; my body trembled in their wake. Until, they were yanked away. My eyes flew open.

"Trapping her with your evil magic, Damon? That's low, even for you!" an angry outburst came from behind the yellow eyed man. A blur and a crash, and Michael came into my view.

"Michael?" I breathed. He looked at me with a distorted look of anger and hurt. Great. Now he thinks I was enjoying this unwelcome kiss.

"Trap her? Did you see her struggling? She LIKED it. Enjoyed it. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if she wanted more," he smile a cocky smile at me. I glared, causing him to wink.

"Knowing you, you did SOMETHING. She wouldn't just stand there and take you filthiness," Michael spat at Damon.

Damon looked at me. "You liked what I gave you, girl?"

"Absolutely not! You sicken me! You did s-something to me. I couldn't move…" I trailed off, looking at the ground. Why couldn't I have moved? I didn't even struggle…what did that mean?  
Michael approached Damon still crouching on the wall, "Did you hear that, you over confident scum bag? She. Don't. Like. You."

Damon smirked, "Not yet. She still doesn't remember what she did before. She doesn't even remember you."

The look on Michael's face…it was something I never expected to happen. The most angriest, hate-filled scowl took over his features. His lips were a tight line of hatred. His arms leapt from his sides and grabbed Damon around his neck. As Damon was slowly turning the same color as his hair, Michael growled, "You ever lay one hand on her again and you will wish you never even came up here from your father's world. You hear me?" At that, he threw Damon at the other wall and approached me. I cringed.

"A-are you m-mad…?"

He looked stunned. "Serena, I would never be mad at you. It isn't your fault you were caught under his spell. And besides, you can't remember what it is that he caused you to do anyways…" he trailed off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "I came here, looking for you. I wanted to ask you about that. You and him both…you guys say that I don't remember, that I have no memories of the past…what do you mean?"

He just stood there, staring at the ground. Not answering me. I closed the distance between us and forced him to look at me. "Michael? Tell me? I need to know," I said quietly.

He sighed and answered, "All right. I'll tell you. Only to prevent you from ever making the mistake of kissing him-" he jerked his head at Damon "-again. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

At that, he kissed me on my forehead and, like was his habit, melted away into the shadows. I sighed and walked back home, wondering why it had to wait. About a mile away from my house, I remembered Christine would be waiting with an entire lecture prepared for me. Gulping, I snuck around to my bedroom window and eased it open. I crawled into my bed and settle down for the night.

My dreams that night consisted of a mixture of feather wings and crimson fire. The wings seemed to be creating a sort of barrier around a ghost of a figure, protecting it from the flames threatening to sneak it's way over. The flames vaguely reminded me of Damon's hair…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unraveled Mystery**

I woke up at noon. My dream last night was so interesting; it must have kept me in its world for as long as it could. The wings…they must have been Michael. The ghostly figure must have been me; he's always trying to protect me. As for the fire…they reminded me so much of Damon, and yet…the flames were trying to get to me. Attack me. What did that mean? Was Damon dangerous? Why else would Michael try to keep me away from him? And what did he mean by I can't remember what it was that he had caused me to do? Caused me to do when? Where?

All these questions were swarming my head as I walked out of the house in a daze. I didn't see Christine anywhere; she must have headed off to work. There was, however, a note. It was sitting on our glass coffee table underneath the vase of flowers Tiger loved to play with.

_"Serena,_

_Why didn't you come home? You leave, even though I clearly tell you NOT to. Then you don't come home until some odd time. Yes, I know you did, in fact, return, since I walked into your room and gave you a good poking as punishment. Of course, you must have been exhausted since you just grunted and rolled over. How late did you stay up? Wait, I don't even want to know._  
_I'm writing this because as your friend, I care about you. I know that you have something going on that you're not telling me about. I'm not going to pressure you into telling me anything, but just know that you can talk to me. Is it about a boy?_

_Again, I care about you. That's why I always freak whenever you want to leave the house without any clear meaning or destination in mind. I'm a friend that cares and that pesters and annoys the hell out of you until you understand that I do it because I care. And yes, I'm saying I care too much, but I don't care. I CARE!_

_Well, I'm off to work. Make sure to feed Tiger. I don't know why, but he's taken a liking to me. Do you know what it means? I sure don't._

_Your caring and slightly pestering friend,_  
_Christine…xoxoxo"_

I smiled. Poor Christine. I put her through so much, but I couldn't tell her about anything. Especially since it's obviously something beyond my understanding. All I know is that the amusing, yet meaningful, letter both brightened my day and made me feel bad for keeping my life from her. We always told each other everything, yet this one thing – the most important thing – in my life, I couldn't tell her.

I walked into the kitchen and filled Tiger's food bowl before pouring myself a bowl of cereal. A minute after I sat at the couch to finish up my bowl while watching a rerun of my favorite show, Tiger pawed his way into the kitchen to fill his tummy up, too.

"Hey Tiger," I cooed at him, like a mother talking to her infant. In a way, Tiger WAS my baby. I've had him since he was a kitten. The day I got him was the day that I moved in with Christine, and ever since, he's been like our baby. But only in the adopted way; meaning he was my baby, but she adopted him into her home.

"Yes, Christine, it's about a boy…" I murmur while I watched Tiger eat his food in peace. Cats had it so easy. They just lounged around and received love from all around. Not questions, or mystery, or complicated situations. Just love.

Sighing, I finish up my cereal and dump my bowl into the sink, scratch Tiger behind the ears, write a short note to Christine letting her know that she has nothing to worry about and Tiger had been fed, then head out the door.  
I slowly walked toward the alley and spotted a figure sitting on a turned over crate, their head leaning against the wall.

"Damon…" I whisper, panicked, and instantly hide behind the corner. I peek and see the figure lift their head and peer at me, before footsteps warned me they were coming near. My eyes quickly scanned the floor at my feet and spotted a thin metal pipe that looked deadly while light. Lifting it up with ease, I raised it above my head, ready to beat him to death before he had another chance to trap me. The minute I saw their foot step around the corner, I swung the pipe down. Hard. I heard them grunt in pain. I was bringing it up again to strike another blow when a strong hand grabbed my weapon and yanked it out of my hands, throwing it across the street. Before he had a chance to do anything, I kicked my leg up to kick him in the groin. "Take THAT, Damon!" I yelled, aiming right where his holy place was.

"Damon?" a familiar voice replied in an incredulous voice, dodging my kick and grabbing my shoulders. "Do I look like Damon to you?"

I looked up and saw the most pleasant thing I could. Shining blue eyes filled  
with amusement, black hair falling in front of them.

"Michael," I breathe, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him in relief.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the crate he was sitting on.

"You're late."

"I know," I say, looking down. I didn't want to bring up the dream with him. I wondered vaguely if it was related to what he was going to tell me today.

"I thought I told you to be here in the morning…" he glanced down at me.

"I know! I'm sorry. I slept in. Okay?" I instantly grew defensive and turned to face him, crossing my arms.

He laughed, "It's fine, Serena." His hand reached toward my cheek and his thumb stroked it gently. My eyes closed, my face leaning into his caress. Then, he cleared his throat and took his hand away. I must have looked disappointed because he smiled faintly.

"So, you really want to know the truth behind your mysterious past? The meaning behind mine and Damon's words?"

I nodded.

He sighed and looked away, looking at the brick wall in front of him. The look in his eyes gave away what he was really seeing; the past.

"It was a century ago. I was a lone boy living on the streets. My family had just been killed by the army that was taking everyone out back then. The army went around each town and killed off everyone they deemed unworthy of living. My parents weren't what others thought of as obedient. They went against everything the leaders told us to do. As their punishment, they were killed.  
I was hiding away from the killers in an alley way. I was in between the bakery and the library. I crouched in the corner furthest away from the street so shadows would engulf me. I thought I couldn't be seen. I was right…to a point. I couldn't be seen by the 'human' eye. But the heavenly beings…that was a different story. One came up to me and told me this: 'There will come a day when you will want to leave this earth. When that day comes, you will be visited by me. I will do something that will allow your wish to come true.'  
He shimmered and disappeared after that. The last thing I saw…was his flaming red hair."

He looked at me then, seeing if I recognized the reference he made. I stared back at him, confused.

"It was Damon. He was the one who told me that. He wanted me out of this world, to become like him. Or, I shouldn't say he was the one who wanted to me to leave this world. It was his leader. The leader of the underground you humans refer to as Hell.

Damon was sent to that alley way to send me that message. The message itself was from Lucifer, the Fallen Angel. Satan. Damon's leader," he paused then, staring at the ground, unconsciously clenching his fists.

I laid a hand on his tight fists, causing him to slowly loosen them and take my hand as he continued his story.

"They had to kill me first. In order to become like Damon, I had to die. Once I died, I would be sent to heaven to go through the ritual of becoming an angel. Once that happened, I was to betray God, to disobey and rebel against him. He would then banish me from heaven, causing me to turn into a Fallen Angel; Lucifer's slave."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. Angels? Heaven? A century ago? Did he expect me to believe all this? I mean, I felt bad for his parents dying. If that was really Damon who caused him to go through that mental war, then I hate him even more. But Damon being Lucifer's messenger? Wanting Michael dead? Everything he was saying sounded like something that happened in the Bible. Like something that I would read about in a religious historical text book.

Not something that he would go through.

"So w-what you're saying is t-that you and D-Damon knew each other a c-c-century ago?" I stuttered, my voice rising on the last word. "You expect me to believe that?"

He took a minute to answer, "I'm not asking you to believe. I'm not even expecting it. I'm just telling you what happened. I'm telling you the truth of how me and Damon know each other. Why we hate each other. And in a bit, how you enter the picture."

I sat there, unsure of what to think. I guess I can listen a little longer and determine later if what he says is the truth.

"May I continue?" he asked.

I nodded and he continued unraveling the mystery that was his past.  
"It was a starless night when Damon returned. My life had become worthless and I had nothing to live for. I made the unconscious wish that I wanted to just get my death over with, and the following night, Damon arrived. 'You want to die so soon after my first visit?' he had asked me, with a devilish smirk. I was so naïve back then, I didn't recognize the danger in that smile. 'Everything's going downhill. Just get it over with,' I had told him. I wasn't aware of what awaited me. I didn't know that he wanted me to become Lucifer's slave. He had grinned and pulled a dagger out from behind his back. 'You shall go to heaven, turn against His name, and find your way to Lord Lucifer,' he murmured before stabbing me in the heart.

"The death was a quick one, seeing as how he had perfect aim. Next thing I knew, I was floating upward into the sky, nothing more than a ghostly white mist. Suddenly, large golden gates appeared and a figure clad in a white robe motioned me past. The gates opened and I glided along the clouds until I made it to a large white house designed like that of Roman architecture. I walked through the doors and there He stood. He opened his arms and enveloped me in his pure holy light. 'Welcome, child. I have blessed thee,' his voice floated to me in a gentle and pure – but strong – voice. Warmth spread through my body, and feathers begin to float around me. They spiraled in a lovely tornado of feathery whiteness until they obscured everything. Suddenly, heat erupted in my back, and large wings unfolded, resembling those swirling around my confused body. The spiraling feathers ceased and He walked up to me. 'I bestow upon thee thy symbol of the divine,' he said to me as he placed a halo above my head. He then hugged me and sent me on my way.

"The next few days were a blur of luxury. Everything I could have wanted was at my fingertips. I was graced with His presence, even when he wasn't there. I could feel him within me; my very soul could hear his song. Then, Damon came to me in my dream.

"He warned me that his Lord was waiting impatiently for my arrival. For him to be satisfied, I was to rebel against thy Holy Father tonight. I tried to argue that I wished not to go against him, but be blessed by him for eternity, but Damon would not hear of it. He said either I follow his Lord's orders, or he would kill me for good. I had no choice; that night I sinned in the most horrid way one could imagine. I went down to Earth and entered a hospital. The one rule they had engraved in my mind was 'Never kill that which was just born. Never kill innocents.' I went against that rule, for it was the main rule in Heaven. That night, I killed a baby girl sleeping in her mother's arms. The girl had light brown hair and soft green eyes that looked at me with such wonder. I lifted my hand and slowly placed my hands around that poor child's neck. I kept them there, slowly tightening, until the life left the child's eyes."

He paused and looked at me with such sorrow and pain in his blue eyes. He hugged me, saying over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
I had no idea what he was sorry about. But I realized something; I had light brown hair and green eyes as well. Could that baby have been me? Shaking my head, I said aloud, "It couldn't be. It was a century ago…"

Michael lifted his head, "But it was. That baby was you. Not the you today, but it was you. You see, when a baby is killed twenty-four hours after birth, they are reincarnated later. Throughout the years, you continued to be reincarnated. While your memories weren't kept in your memory bank, the you then is the you now. You were just born into different families. But your soul…that's the same. That's what allowed both me and Damon to recognize you."  
"But…if you killed me – an innocent baby – wouldn't you have gone to Lucifer's dwelling? I mean, you went against God. And you said that – "

"If I went against Him, then I will be banished from heaven, causing me to turn into a Fallen Angel and Lucifer's slave," he cut me off. "Yes, I said that. And I came close to becoming his slave. But you see, when one betrays God, you have two choices: remain on Earth with you humans, or go to Lucifer. And was it not Lucifer who caused me to kill such an innocent child? I had no wish to go to him. I chose to remain here. The in-between of Heaven and Hell. Damon has no choice but to stay in Hell. You see, he chose to become a Fallen Angel on his own free will. Why? Because his father is a Fallen Angel. Not any Fallen Angel, either. His father is the Lord of the Underworld."  
"Lucifer is Damon's father?" I said, shocked. No wonder he hates Michael so much. Michael had a choice. If Damon hadn't become just like his father, he would have been laughed at for eternity. It was better to follow in his father's footsteps.

Damon nodded, choosing to stay quiet now. I wasn't about to let him, though. I still had questions.

"Michael? What did Damon make me do?"

He looked up at me with regret in his eyes. "You don't want to know…"

"Tell me. If it's something I need to know, then just say it."

He sighed. "What he caused you to do…it was horrible. There was a rumor going around talking about taking blood. This was two years after I…k-killed you," he choked on those last two words. "It was said that taking blood from a child five years of age could make you live for ten years longer without aging a bit. Damon wished to collect this blood for his own purposes. Yet, how can he when he was caught up in his father's business? He needed someone to do it. Someone he could trust, that he knew or recognized. That's where you come in. You were 15 years old at the time. A young girl hanging out with her friends. He took on the appearance of a dashing young man and lured you away. He cast his magic on you and caused you to fall in love with him," his words were coming out through tight lips. He obviously didn't like the effect Damon cast on me. "Of course, a girl in love would do anything for her man. He persuaded you to take the blood of your baby brother, who had just turned five that week. You cried to him, 'No, Damon! I can't!' but he wouldn't hear of it. 'You'll give me that blood or you will die,' he had threatened you, losing the charm he had pulled on you before. That night, a scream was heard in your room as your little baby brother's blood was spilled. You snuck out right after you killed him and met Damon out back. 'Here's what you wanted,' you grumbled, handing him the tube of blood before turning away. He didn't care how much you hated him. As long as he had what he wanted. I have no idea what he wanted it for though."

My eyes were wide with terror, moist from tears, my hand clasped over my mouth. He made me kill my brother? That was…horrible! A true monster's deed! And why did I go through with it? Was I insane?

Michael must have seen my obvious horror because he held me in a tight hug as I cried. Sure, I didn't know my baby brother, but he was MY brother after all.

Even if he was in my past. "He's a monster," I whispered into his shoulder.

We sat there for a minute, before Michael asked me, "D-do you remember kissing him? Ever?"

I shook my head. I then recalled how familiarly my body and lips were reacting toward his. DID I kiss him? At some point? Sighing, I realized something. I would have to ask Damon himself for that answer. Michael wouldn't know. But he would know one thing.

"Would Damon ever try to kill me?" I asked him, referring to my dream, and how the flames were trying to snake their way toward me; an obvious threat.  
He took a minute to respond. "If he wanted you to be a Fallen Angel, then it's a big possibility. But there's one other cause if he would ever try…and that would be to cause me to be depressed. Taking away the one thing that makes me happy and wish to remain on this in-between state, that would give him clear passage for having me on Lucifer's side. Staying with Lucifer would be the only way for me to live. Because even though you may reincarnate as you have been, there's a limit. You may only reincarnate five times. This, sadly, is your last time. If you were to die, you would die a true death. Unless of course, you were to become a fallen angel."

There was one more question I was yearning to ask, but knew it would make things worse. When Damon looked at me, his eyes softened. He completely changed. He became gentle and passionate, like one would with the one they loved. Could it be?...Did Damon love me? Has he loved me for all this time? Maybe there was an event in my life that only Damon knew about. That would explain why he would love me for this long. That settled it. Next person I had to talk to would have to be Damon. Michael explained their past to me. There are two possible reasons why they hate each other: Damon had a choice, whereas Damon didn't. But also…They both loved the same girl. Me.

Knowing there wasn't any more Michael could tell me, I hugged him and gave him a very passionate kiss before heading back home. Christine was there, sitting on the floor playing with Tiger. Seeing the look on my face, she knew something was wrong. Yet, she kept quiet. I slowly made my way into my room  
and laid down.

My dreams consisted of a mixture of passion and horror. One minute, I would be in a deep embrace with Michael. The next, I would be in a passionate lip lock with Damon. Then I would be stabbing a knife into the heart of a little boy who looked exactly like me.

I tossed and turned that night.

When I awoke, I had one thing on my mind. I had to get answers from Damon. Maybe then, I would understand this complicated web of mystery and betrayal that was my life – whether it be past or present.


End file.
